Digestible Love
by hma1010
Summary: 5 Times Blaine didn't receive the love he needed from his father and the 1 time he found it somewhere else.


**Digestible Love**

**A/N- This is just a one shot, I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Digestible love is a term that means love that a person receives that they need and can use, just FYI!**

**-I don't own anything from Glee!**

* * *

**1. G.I. Joe**

When Blaine was five, he had gotten two packs of G.I. Joes from Santa. He had really wanted a Ken doll, but he figured that Santa had just gotten confused and so he happily played with the action figures.

"Hey Blaine, whatcha doing over here?" His father came in and sat on the couch smiling down at his son.

"Playing." He grinned up at his father then went back to the set up he had made.

John Anderson looked questionably at how the toys were set up. His son had three in some kind of triangle formation and then the rest in two separate little groups.

"Are they going in for combat?"

Little Blaine looked up with confusion, "No daddy, it's a wedding." He said it like it was completely obvious.

"Who's getting married?"

He picked up two of the dolls, holding one in each hand, "These two."

"But there's no girl." John said cautiously.

Blaine looked down at both the figures in his hands then back up at his father with pure innocence in his eyes, "But daddy, they're in love."

John looked at his son for a moment, his heart picking up speed a little, "Um they…I think Cooper wanted to show you something on his laptop."

Blaine perked up a little, "Really! He never let's me look at it."

"Yea, why don't you go see what it is."

As his young son ran towards his brother's room, John quickly pushed the G.I. Joes to the side of the Christmas tree and pulled the box of Jacks out instead.

"Daddy, Cooper said I can't watch the movie with him!" He came running back in pouting, finding his father kneeling on the ground.

"That's ok, I wanted to show you how to play Jacks."

"Ok!"

**2. Piano Lessons**

"Dad! Dad!"

John looked up at his nine-year-old son standing excitedly in front of him. His grin was as wide as ever, and his two front teeth were missing, one already starting to grow back.

He smiled, "What's up Blaine?"

"Mom said you're taking me to my piano lesson later and so maybe we could get dinner too!"

Piano lessons were Maria's idea. He had wanted Blaine to play soccer or baseball like he had, but she had said that if he wanted to play those sports he would have asked to. They had enrolled him in tee ball when he was younger, but he never had the hand-eye coordination to hit the ball and when he was in the field he would sit in the grass picking flowers for his mother.

"_He's a boy, he should play some sports."_

"_John, he doesn't want to play sports, he likes music…we should encourage that." Maria had said._

"_I just feel like it's not normal for him to only pursue music."_

"_If he decides he wants to play a sport, we'll sign him up. Until then, he wants to learn to play the piano, he starts his lessons on Thursday."_

That had been a month ago and Blaine had stuck to it and learned to play the instrument quickly, already requesting guitar lessons as well.

"Sure we can get dinner, how about pizza?"

"Oh! Yea, pizza sounds good!"

"I have an idea though, how about since your mom is working late and Cooper is out with his friends, we order it here and have a guys nights, maybe play some catch!"

Blaine looked at his dad confused, "You mean miss my lessons?"

"It's just one day, Blaine, it will be fun!"

"I really like going to Ms. Mollie's house and playing, though."

"I know, but maybe you'll like baseball too. It's been a few years, worth the try, huh? For your old man?"

"I…yea, ok."

John knew he didn't really want to, but sometimes you had to push your child out of their comfort zone a little.

**3. Katy Perry**

Thirteen-year-old Blaine was OBSESSED. There were posters all over his room. Bubbly pop songs blaring from his iPod all times that he was home. It was safe to say that Katy Perry was someone that Blaine idolized.

John walked into his youngest son's room and looked around. Everything was neat and organized, very strange for a teenage boy's room, but what was very normal, all the pictures of the half dressed girl painted around his room.

"So who's this?"

His son, who had become very quiet recently, looked up from the book he was reading and smiled softly.

He looked at the poster his dad was pointing to and hearts were practically coming out of his bright eyes, "Katy Perry."

"She's very pretty."

Blaine looked at his father nervously, "Yes…she is…she's coming to Ohio in a few months for a concert."

"Really?"

"Yea, I bet it would be awesome."

John smiled, knowing what his son was hinting at, especially with his birthday coming up the next week, "Yea, I'm sure it would be. So this is your type, huh? Can't say I'm surprised, she's certainly got some body on her."

"I...umm…" He looked at his son who suddenly was bright red and very uncomfortable looking.

"I'm just teasing you, Blaine, you don't have to be embarrassed, I'm sure most guys would find her attractive."

Blaine looked down into his lap, "What's wrong?"

"I don't…I don't find her attractive…not like that at least."

"I don't understand."

"Dad, I…" he looked up and into John's eyes, "Dad, I'm gay."

"Oh."

Was John surprised? Not really. He wasn't positive, but he had suspected that his son might be gay for a while, but he was definitely caught off guard.

Blaine looked away from his father at that answer, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

John shook his head a little, "No, hey Blaine, don't worry about it, it's ok."

Blaine nodded his head a little but didn't look back up and after a moment, John didn't know what else to say and walked out of the room.

When his birthday came a week later, there were two envelopes mixed with the other various gifts that Blaine received. The first held two tickets to the Katy Perry concert and Blaine's eyes could not have lit up any more, his grin was wide, and he shrieked a little. When Blaine opened the second envelope and pulled out a pair of tickets to a Buckeyes game for the following weekend he looked confused.

"I just figured that it was something we could do together?" John said excitedly.

Blaine smiled but it looked forced, nowhere near as enthusiastic as when he saw the concert tickets, "Thank you." He said in a kind voice.

**4. Warblers**

It's not that their relationship was strained, it's just that John and Blaine never really related to each other anymore. John didn't understand anything about music or performing and well Blaine was just never really into playing sports. They watched football on Saturdays and Sundays together, more out of an obligation to spend time together then really wanting to watch the games, but other than that, the two lead pretty separate lives. When Blaine was forced to attend Dalton Academy for his safety, he joined the Warbler's glee club and John felt like he understood his son even less.

"Hey Blaine, what's the plan for the weekend?"

He looked up from his breakfast, "Oh, well, it's the Warbler's retreat this weekend. We leave for the camping site after school and get back sometime in the afternoon on Sunday."

"Well that sounds like fun."

"Yea, it should be."

The next few weeks found Blaine away from the house more and more often. He was always with the Warblers or just 'a few of the guys.' John was happy that his son was making friends, he had been alone for so long prior, but he missed spending time with his son. That's why, on a whim, he bought a broken down 1959 Chevy, and had a plan that he and Blaine would rebuild it and then it would be a gift to him for his hard work.

John excitedly lead Blaine to the garage, his hands covering his son's eyes to make sure he couldn't see.

"What's going on?"

"Hold on, ok stand there and don't open your eyes."

Blaine smiled a little but kept his eyes closed.

"Ok, open!"

When he did, he found his father standing in front of an old and rusted car, "What's that?"

"This is your first car!"

He looked confused, "But it's like…really old."

"We'll we're going to fix it up, it will be fun! Something to get your hands dirty, bonding with your old man, how 'bout it?"

"Yea…yea ok, that sounds kind of cool."

John clapped his hands together once excitedly, "Ok, go get changed, we have a lot of work ahead of us and only two months until you have to get back to school."

Blaine didn't move, "Oh…dad, remember I told you, the Warblers are having an end of the year pool party at my friend Nick's house."

John's face fell, "Come on, Blaine, you see those guys all the time. You can miss one party."

"But dad…I can't just bail on them…those guys are my friends."

"Yea…yea ok." His dad turned around sadly and reached out, running his hand along the car.

Blaine looked at his father, at least he was trying, he guessed, "You're right, I'll just hang out with them another time."

John spun around, his eyes dancing with excitement, "Great!"

**5. Kurt**

He knew his son was gay. He accepted that his son was gay. But knowing and accepting are different than seeing what his son being gay actually meant. It's not that he was homophobic, or that he thought there was something wrong with Blaine having a boyfriend, it's just that he wasn't used to the idea. He had never known anyone who was gay before, so when the name Kurt started flying around, he got nervous.

Blaine talked to Maria about how handsome Kurt was. About how well he dressed. About their first kiss. John attempted to listen, he tried to be there for his son, to let him know he could talk about his boyfriend to him, but it was just difficult.

When this Kurt started coming around, John just wasn't sure how to act with the boy. He loved his son and he could tell that the young man was polite and a nice enough boy, but sitting in a room with the two of them, usually holding hands, felt awkward.

It was 9:00 PM on Thursday and Kurt was still over their house. The boys had helped clean up after dinner and then disappeared to Blaine's room to watch a movie, Maria pointedly telling them to keep the door open.

"John, honey, can you go tell the boys that it's getting late and they have school in the morning?" She was folding laundry, not looking at him.

"Sure."

He stood up and walked up the stairs. As he approached Blaine's room, the door open a small crack, he could hear the sounds of a woman singing. He lifted his hand to knock and began to open the door before his hand could come down and froze at the sight.

This Kurt was lying on the bed on his back and Blaine was laying halfway over him and the boys were kissing passionately. Their hands were tangled in each other's hair and around each other's waist. He took a moment to collect his bearings and finally knocked, the boys flew from each other.

"I, uhh…you're mother said it's getting late. Maybe it's time for Kurt to go home?" He looked in the direction of the two boys but not directly at them.

"O..Ok, yea, sure dad."

John nodded and backed away from the door and walked back downstairs.

A few minutes later, Blaine walked Kurt to the door and gave him a quick kiss before closing the door and timidly walking over to where his father sat on the couch.

"I uhh…dad, I'm sorry."

"You're a teenager in a relationship, it's going to happen. Just…be safe, Blaine."

He looked at his son who was not making eye contact and was bright red.

"Listen, Blaine…I know you were supposed to have a date with Kurt tomorrow, but I wanted to take you and your mother to that new Adam Sandler movie. We haven't gone out just the three of us in a while and we can't go this weekend, what do you say?"

"But..Kurt…"

"You can see him another night. Come on, we'll have a family night."

He still didn't make eye contact and just sighed a little, "Ok."

**+1 Vogue**

Blaine rang the doorbell at Kurt's house to pick up his boyfriend for their date. After a few moments, he heard footsteps and the door flung open, reviling Burt Hummel.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel, I'm here to pick up Kurt."

Burt laughed a little, "Blaine, you've been dating my son for a year now…enough with the Mr. Hummel, I told you just call me Burt."

"Sorry, sorry, habit."

He laughed again, "Anyway, come on in kid, Kurt's still getting ready, shocker, but the Buckeyes are playing if you want to watch the game with me while you wait."

He smiled a little and followed Burt to the living room and sat on the couch while Burt sat on his recliner.

Blaine watched the football game, but suddenly the newest copy of vogue caught his eye on the coffee table. He tried to look away but Victoria Beckham was practically staring at him. Blaine glanced at Burt and then at the magazine before sighing a little.

"What's the problem, kid?"

He looked at Burt, "What?"

"You're eyeing that magazine like Finn looks at the last piece of cake."

He laughed a little, "I just haven't read that issue."

Burt looked at him expectantly, "Well Kurt is still going to be a while, read it then."

"Oh, that's ok…I can just watch football with you."

"If you want to read the magazine instead of watch football then read the magazine. You gotta do what makes you happy kid…that's the only way to live."

"It's just…" Burt raised an eyebrow, "Ok." Blaine's smile was a toothy grin that crinkled the sides of his eyes. He picked up the magazine and Burt went back to watching the game.

After a few minutes, Blaine looked at him, "Mr. Hummel?"

"Burt."

Blaine smiled, "Sorry, Burt?"

He looked over at the boy.

"Kurt's really lucky to have you as a dad."

"I'm the lucky one, Blaine…and you know what?"

"What?"

"So is your dad."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise but Burt's face was serious.

"I…thank you."

Burt smiled a little and then looked back at the TV, "Read your magazine, Blaine."


End file.
